Warriors: Omens of Ice and Thunder: Snow Shining
by Varghul
Summary: After moons of searching for cats that went missing from the four original Clans during the time they lived in the forest territories, the two young cats, a young RiverClan she-cat and a young ThunderClan tom, find the valley in which some of the missing cats reside.
1. Allegiences and Full Summary

Allegiences:

 _ **SnowClan**_

Leader: Snowstar- White/silver spotted tabby she-cat with pale blue-violet tail and face and blue eyes; Fisher Cat; Formerly of RiverClan; Favorite Prey is Trout; Mate is Milkstep

Deputy: Milkstep- Dark brown tom with one blue-violet eye and one blue eye; Land Hunter; Formerly of ThunderClan; Favorite prey is Turtle; Mate is Snowstar

Medicine Cat: N/A

Spirit: Drift- Snow Spirit with the power to magically grow herbs. She trades herbs for wildflowers. Helps the medicine cat and choses the Spirit Cat to bond with

Spirit Cat: N/A

Warriors:

Lizardstripe- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes; Fisher Cat; Formerly of ShadowClan; Favorite prey is Lizards; Mate is Batglow

Icecloud- Black tom with white muzzle, chest, belly, paws, and tail tip; Land Hunter; Formerly of WindClan; Favorite Prey is Snakes

Batglow- Gray tabby tome with white paws and one gray and one brown eye; Land Hunter; Formerly of ThunderClan; Favorite Prey is birds; Mate is Lizardstripe

Runningfire- Golden tabby tom with white paws, face, and chest and brown eyes; Land Hunter; Formerly a Kittypet; Favorite Prey is Squirrel; Step-mother is Shadowsong; Father is Goldenbee

Whitenose- Orange tabby tom with white paws and face and yellow eyes; Land Hunter; Formerly a Loner; Favorite Prey is Fish; Mate is Brownfoot

Snowstar- White/silver spotted tabby she-cat with pale blue-violet tail and face and blue eyes; Fisher Cat; Formerly of RiverClan; Favorite Prey is Trout; Mate is Milkstep

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- Light gray she-cat with tan dusting and pale tabby markings on face, brown eyes; Former Loner; Land Hunter; Favorite Prey is Squirrel; Mentor is Milkstep

Queens:

Shadowsong- Black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes; Land Hunter; Former Loner; Favorite Prey is Shrews; Mate is Goldenbee

Brownfoot- White she-cat with dark brown points and amber eyes; Land Hunter; Formerly a Loner; Favorite Prey is Rats; Mate is Whitenose

Kits:

Rainkit- Big, dark brown tom with a white tail tip and spot on shoulder with tabby markings and pale tan paws, one blue and one blue-violet eye; Fisher Cat; Favorite Prey is Fish; Parents are Snowstar and Milkstep; Littermates are Hollykit, Icekit, Plasmakit, and Mistkit(In order from younget to oldest)

Plasmakit- Dark brown tom with blue markings on face, white back and tail with darker markings and one tan leg, pale blue eyes; Land Hunter; Parents are Snowstar and Milkstep; Littermates are Hollykit, Icekit, Rainkit, and Mistkit

Mistkit- White tom with black stripes and one blue and one blue-violet eye; Land Hunter; Parents are Snowstar and Milkstep; Littermates are Hollykit, Icekit, Rainkit, and Plasmakit

Smallkit- Small, black tom with white paws/legs, chin, chest, and belly and brown stripes with yellow eyes; Favorite Prey is Goldfinch; Parents are Shadowsong and Goldenbee; Littermate is Whitekit

Whitekit- Fluffy, black tom with white paws/legs, chest, chin, and belly, and brown stripes and yellow eyes; Favorite prey is Snake; Parents are Shadowsong and Goldenbee; Littermate is Smallkit

Icekit- Skinny she-cat with brown back, dark brown neck, head, chest, and front legs, white shoulders, tip of tail, ring at base of tail, and stripe on thigh,pale tan legs and blue eyes; Land Hunter; Favorite Prey is Fish; Parents are Snowstar and Milkstep; Littermates are Hollykit, Rainkit, Plasmakit, and Mistkit

Nettlekit- White tom with dark brown points, darker tabby markings on tail, tan tabby markings, and amber eyes; Land Hunter; Favorite Prey is Frogs; Parents are Brownfoot and Whitenose; Littermate is Daykit(died at birth)

Hollykit- Skinny brown she-cat with white spot on shoulders and white tail tip, pale tan legs on left side of body, faded tabby markings, one blue and one very dark blue-violet eye(Multi-blue); Land Hunter; Favorite Prey is Fish; Parents are Snowstar and Milkstep; Littermates are Icekit, Rainkit, Plasmakit, and Mistkit

Elders:

Goldenbee- Golden tabby tom with white paws and one blue and one blue-violet eye; Land Hunter; Formerly a Kittypet; Favorite Prey is Frogs; Mate is Shadowsong

Summary:

After moons of searching for cats that went missing from the four original Clans during the time they lived in the forest territories, the two young cats, a young RiverClan she-cat and a young ThunderClan tom, find the valley in which some of the missing cats reside. After finding that they are unable to return home, they settle down in Spirit Valley and begin their own Clan, recruiting cats from all backgrounds. However, several prophecies and omens threaten the young Clan's survival in their new home . Will the Clan continue to thrive through the darkness looming over them, or will they crumble under the pressure? There will be violence and character deaths.

 **A.N. This story can also be found on Wattpad under my username: Varghul. It will probably be updated on Wattpad more than here, but I plan to update at least once a month (Feel free to yell at me if I don't post a chapter at least once a month. XD I can be forgetful at times). The first chapter will be up soon and then I'll post another next month. May StarClan light your path.**


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Sunlight shone among a large clearing in a forest. Trees dotted the clearing and birds sang. Silver fur glistened among the undergrowth as a small she-cat stalked her prey, a brown and tan snake with a drak brown head. It's tongue flashed, in and out, as it slithered along, unaware of the predator stalking it. The she-cat stalked forwards, her pale blue eyes glistening. Wildflowers dotted the clearing as the snake slithered past them. The she-cat drew closer to her unsuspecting prey and then she pounced, delivering a killing bite and she purred happily. She burried her prey and raced off to catch more.

A few moons had passed and the silver spotted tabby she-cat sat at the only entrance to the clearing, stone walls surrounding her on either side. Rain cascaded slowly down from the dark clouds above and the she-cat relished the cool feel of droplets in her pelt as opposed to the hot, greenleaf sun. She closed her eyes and pictured her parents, warriors of RiverClan, as she and her sister Streamkit, played mossball, watching on with pride. She remembered batting at Streamkit's gray ears as they fought over a fish, and she purredin amusement.

A loud, surprised yelp caught the she-cat's attention, snapping her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked calmly oer her shoulder, "What is it now, Milkstep? Another mouse jump from the bushes?" She questioned. Milkstep, a dark brown tom with different colored eyes shook his wide head as he lay on the ground next to their freshkill pile. "No, I just didn't expect to see snakes in the prey pile. After all, don't you fish, not hunt land prey?" He then stood and shook out his pelt. "I wouldn't want to be those snakes." He shuddered. The she-cat rolled her eyes, "At least i'm trying to hunt!" she snapped, "All you have caught is fleas!" Milkstep trotted towards her with a cheeky grin, "Why don't you teach me, oh great RiverClan cat!" He mocked, before backing away when he saw the glint in her eye. "I think that is exactly what i'll do!" She then leaped at the brown tom. "Snowfoot, I-" was all he managed to get out before he was tackled by the silver she-cat. They rolled across the clearing, yelling and playfighting. When they broke apart, Snowfoot let out a string of noises that mimicked the birds that still sang. Milkstep laughed as she pawed at a fly buzzing around her ear. She lunged at him once more and they resumed their playfighting. "Alright! I'm done!" Snowfoot mewed as she sat down and began to scratch behind her ear, Milkstep doing the same. "Time to learn how to hunt around here, Milkstep!" Snowfoot purred. Milkstep groaned, "Let me guess, i'm the prey again?"

"Yup!" Snowfoot hissed playfully and she lunged at him once more. "Come on! I thought ThunderClan trained their cats better than this!" Snowfoot teased as Milkstep fell for the play-dead trick. Milkstep opened his jaws to protest when Snowfoot stopped and stared, slapping her pale blue and silver spotted tail into his mouth. "Quiet!" She hissed, "Did you hear that?" A loud crack of a twig rang loudly in the clearing. Both cats slid their claws out and bared their teeth as an older golden-and-white tabby tom pushed through the bracken. He then stopped and stared, the bell on his collar ringed loudly in the sudden silence. "Umm...hello?" the tom said in a happy tone.

"Who are you?" Milkstep growled, lowly. "Me? I'm Golden Bee! And who might you be?" he asked, taking a step forwards. "None of your buisiness! What do you want?" Milkstep spat while Snowfoot looked on in silence. "Well, I heard about some wild cats living around here and I wanted to meet them. Are you the wild cats?" Golden Bee asked, not flinching at Milkstep's rude tone. Snowfoot nodded, "Yes. Are you not afraid, Golden Bee?" Golden Bee smiled, "Why? Should I be? We don't get many wild cats around here that don't live with the loners in the abandoned house." Milkstep rolled his eyes and moved protectively in front of Snowfoot, "Why are you here?" he questioned slowly, his eyes narrowed. "I wanted to ask if I can experience the life of a wild cat?" Golden Bee asked. He quickly added at Milkstep and Snowfoot's annoyed looks, "At least for a few days! I can learn how to hunt and help you with ensuring you get enough prey to eat!" Snowfoot gave him a curious look, "How about fighting? There are badgers and foxes here, right?" The two former warriors grew confused as Golden Bee's eyes widened in horror, "We don't fight without reason! Every animal lives in basic peace with eachother. When we want to fight, which is rare, we do so under the watchful eyes of The Pack. They don't want any foxes, badgers, wolves, or cats to die in battle due to something that happened seasons ago. You need a spirit to guard your home if you wish to live in the wild. I hear Drift is looking for a new area to protect!"

Milkstep cocked his head to the side, "Spirits? Drift? What in StarClan are you talking about?" Golden Bee sighed, " The spirits have different abilities to help with surviving in the wild. They protect the wilderness from twolegs and prevent twolegs from reforming the territory. Drift is a Snow Spirit. She grows and gives healing herbs in exchange for wildflowers. Since this clearing is full of them it would make sense to choose her." Snowfoot nodded, "You want to join us?" Golden Bee nodded, "My twoleg made me a show cat. But I am getting old and he will need a new cat soon anyways to show. It makes sense to leave now so he can focus on the new cat. I can help you with contacting Drift as well. Once you have a Spirit, you can expand your group. By the way, which of you wants to be leader?" Milkstep immediately volunteered Snowfoot with the reasoning that Drift is a Snow Spirit and Snowfoot begins with the word 'snow'. Golden Bee nodded as Snowstar sighed in exasperation. "Fine." She murmered. "The group could be called SnowClan! In honor of you, Snowfoot!" Milkstep began bouncing on his paws as Snowfoot and Golden Bee rolled their eyes at him. "You may join, then." Snowfoot spoke as she gazed at her companion, "He is too much for me to handle alone."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Two big kits wrestled on the ground while their father, Milkstep watched them. "Keep lower to the groud, Mistkit, and keep your paws under you. It will give more power to your pounce!" He chided to the white and black tabby tom, whose short tail wagged slightly. "I'm going to be the best warrior!" Mistkit exclaimed, leaping at his sleek-furred brother. His brother rolled out of the way and he batted Mistkit's head. "Not if you don't live that long!" he teased. "That was ONE snake! I could have taken it!" Mistkit whined. "Hmph, If it wasn't for Shadowsong, you'd be snakefood!" Milkstep rolled his multi-colored eyes and looked towards the flowers surrounding the entrance to the nursery as his mate Snowstar, formerly Snowfoot, pushed her way past the bright green leaves. "Plasmakit! Mistkit! Go outside. You need fresh air and Rainkit, Icekit, and Hollykit need to sleep." Plasmakit jumped over Mistkit and raced towards the nursery's exit and over to the freshkill pile.

Snowstar shook her silver head as her kits raced out of the den. "Kits will be kits, Snowstar. I'm glad Nettlekit isn't as rambunctious as those two!" A lithle brown and white queen purred from the far corner of the den, where she lay with a brown-and-white tabby kit asleep at her belly. Milkstep smiled, "Just wait until Shadowsong comes back with her kits. At this rate there will be more kits than warriors!" he joked.

Milkstep then slipped out of the nursery and headed over to a small group of cats, leaving the overhanging fronds on the entrance sway. Snowstar dipped her head to the mostly white queen, "It is a shame that Daykit didn't make it. If only we had known where to find plasma bugs or rainbow beetles at the time. Please tell me when Nettlekit is strong enough to leave the nest. I can help keep an eye on him, should he wander outside the den." Brownfoot nodded, her eyes downcast as she gazed at her kit, "Yes, Snowstar. Thank you. I wish Daykit had made it so that Nettlekit could have a littlermate. The shortage of plasmabugs is to be expected. It was leafbare afterall." She then bent her narrow head and licked Nettlekit while Snowstar padded after her deputy. As the tabby she-cat emerged into the center of the camp, a thick-furred black and white tom raced past with a ginger-and-white tabby tom and a dusty brown she-cat. "Icecloud! Where are you heading with Runningfire and Leafpaw?" Snowstar called loudly to catch their attention. The black and white tom raised his tail in greeting as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "Milkstep is sending us hunting by the outer hills of our camp. There are plenty of birds and shrews there from what Whitenose told us." Snowstar nodded and flicked her tail in dismissal, "Very well. Steer clear of snakes until we have found and trained a medicine cat. Derift may be able to do many things, but healing venomous snake bites is not one of them."

As the small patrol vanished out of sight, Snowstar padded twoards a tall, twoleg-like being with wings that sparkled and a pelt made of snowy white leaves. The creature bent down and extended a snowy white paw at Snowstar. "Good morning, Drift! How are Shadowsong and her kits?" Snowstar mewed at the snow spirit while sniffing her paw in greeting. In a voice that sounded like a leaf-bare breeze, Drift spoke, "They are well, young leader, and they will return from Moon Falls in two day's time." Snowstar nodded and then questioned, "Who have you chosen to be the first Spirit Cat?" Drift gave Snowstar an annoyed look through ice blue eyes, "The Spirit Cat has yet to be born, but I can feel his presence. He will be born within the next two seasons. Now, I believe your kits need you." Snowstar dipped her head and murmured a farewell as she departed for the nursery where her three youngest kits were mewling for attention. As she entered, a flash of brown and white ran into her side, followed by two more. She staggered and looked at the tiny balls of fur sitting in front of her with large innocent eyes. "Play moss-ball with us!" Icekit demanded, her thick fur fluffed up and her eyes wide with excitement. "I want to go outside!" Rainkit yowled, jumping to his paws. Hollykit sat there, looking at her mother with wide eyes, "Mother? Mistkit and Plasmakit snuck out of camp, again!" the tiny she-kit tattled.

Snowstar's eyes widened, "How long ago was this?" She demanded as Hollykit shuffled her pale blue-brown paws, "Umm, after you talked to Icecloud?" "Can we go outside now?" Rainkit demanded. Snowstar rolled her eyes, "Only if Brownfoot says yes. I am heading out with your father to search for your brothers." The white tabby gritted her teeth and stalked out of the nursery with her kits close behind her, "Milkstep! Lizardstripe! Batglow!" she yowled, "Plasmakit and Mistkit are at it again!" Milkstep lept to his paws, sending dirt flying, "How long have they been gone?" he demanded. "Since the dawn hunting patrol left this dawn," Rainkit squeaked, "They said they wanted to explore near the twolegplace." A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat pricked her wide ears, "I know twolegplace well. Allow Batglow and I to go searching for the little ones. We can search by the Dog Bark Place and the Cat Place." She mewed, softly. Snowstar nodded, "Thank you, Lizardstripe. I will accompany-" "With all due respect, Snowstar," Batglow, a fluffy gray tabby tom, started, "You are needed here. Your other three kis need you to keep an eye on them." Snowstar opened her mouth to protest when Milkstep cut in, looking at the three kits watching them, "Besides, Plasmakit and Mistkit are almost apprentices and this isn't the first time they have done this. They are probably headed to the Cat Place in twolegplace. They'll be safe until we retrieve them since everyone knows about their expaditions and I doubt The Pack would let any harm come to two young kits." He began herding Snowstar and their kits back to the nursery, "Now, you four will go to sleep while Lizardstripe and Batglow look for our kits."

Snowstar sighed, " I am leader, Milkstep. I will let them look for our kits, but I will take a seperate patrol heading to Moon Falls in case they went that way. Brownfoot can watch these three." Snowstar's tail swept over her playing kits as Brownfoot voiced her agreement. Milkstep hummed in agreement and backed out of the den.

Hollykit looked up at Snowstar, her big, multi-blue eyes staring at her, unblinking. "Will Mistkit and Plasmakit be okay?" She squeaked. "I hope so, sweet one. Their apprentice ceremonies are in three days, along with yours' and Nettlekit's." Rainkit yawned,"Will you punish Mistkit and Plasmakit?" he murmered. "We'll see. Now, do as Brownfoot says and I will be back soon. I must check on Whitenose before I leave." The silver-white tabby leader nudged her kits over to Brownfoot and smiled as Nettlekit jumped to his paws. "Wanna play warriors?" He mewed. The four kits began playfighting and Snowstar padded out of the den.

Snowstar bounded over to the orange-and-white tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. He lifted his striped head and looked up when Snowstar stopped in front of him. "How are you feeling, Whitenose?" The she-cat asked softly. Whitenose grunted softly and batted at a fly on his white paws, "Like I got poisoned by an Assassin Bug... Oh wait! I did!" Snowstar rolled her pale blue eyes at the warrior before murmmering under her breath, "We need a medicine cat." Whitenose just smiled widely, "What about Hollykit? She's shown more interest in plants than hunting and play fighting anyways." Snowstar jumped as she had been unaware that Whitenose had heard her. Regaining her composure, she sighed, "Who would train her though?" "Drift knows plenty about healing. She is SnowClan's territory Spirit. Ask her." The white muzzled warrior suggested. Snowstar nodded and touched her nose to the tom's forehead and murmmered a quick "thank you" before bounding off.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Plasmakit raced after the bobbing short tail of his littermate, Mistkit. "Wait up!" Mistkit stopped and glanced over at the smaller kit, "Hurry up, Plasmakit! I wanna see if Minnie is at the Cat Place again." Once Plasmakit caught up, Mistkit trotted off towards the exit to the camp. "Where are you going this time?" A tiny voice mewed, annoyed. The two kits spun and stared at their sister, Hollykit. "We're gonna go to the Cat Place!" Mistkit meowed, jumping up and down. "I'm telling Snowstar if you two leave camp again!" Hollykit threatened, her long tail lashing. "Okay, you do that. we are going to explore!" Mistkit mewed as he held his head high in front of his glowering sister. "I'm only going to keep Mistkit out of trouble." Plasmakit shrugged and hollykit rolled her eyes in response. "Just because Snowstar's our mother doesn't mean you two cancontinue to sneak off!" "Go back to your plants!" Mistkit retorted. Plasmakit glanced between the two with his blue striped head swinging back and forth. "Let's just go." He turned to his youngest sister, "We'll be fine! The Pack has laws to protect young of all the groups! See ya!" He then turned and raced away out of the camp. "Wait!" Ignoring their sister's call, the two kits snuck out through a tiny hole in the camp lining and crawled through bushes in the camp entrance, avoiding Milkstep's watchful gaze.

"Don't these monsters ever stop?" Plasmakit groaned as he and Mistkit watched the monsters rush past. It had taken them half the day to just get to the first thunderpath and Plasmakit was starving! "You and your stupid ideas!" He hissed at his older brother. "Last I checked you agreed to this journey!" Murmmering under his breath, Plasmakit continued to scan the thunderpath for a break in the continuous stream of monsters. Once one appeared, he nudged his grumbling brother and the two kits raced across with ease. "Gets funner every time!" Mistkit chuckled as a monster narrowly missed them. Plasmakit glared at him and nudged him, "Come on. We only have some time before Hollykit realizes we left her!" The two kits raced up the hill, further and further away from SnowClan's camp. Once they had reached the crest in the hill, the sun had positioned itself high above them, casting the Valley in radiant light. "Are you sure Minnie will even be there?" Plasmakit demanded. Mistkit nodded, "I asked her to meet us there on this day, remember?" "What if something came up and her housefolk locked her in the den?" Mistkit shrugged, "Then we explore some more. I heard there is a garden area that the animals go to when they need herbs and it isn't in their territory."

The kits continued on and, as the sun began to set, the kits arrived at the Cat Place; a part of twoleg-place that loners and kittypets loved to visit. It was where most of the SnowClan cats had stayed before joining, and where Mistkit and Plasmakit had met their friend Minnie. A few clouds covered the greenleaf evening sky and a few stars shone. The two kits entered the Cat Place and headed straight for a half-den in the back border. "Minnie?" Plasmakit called, looking for his gray, spikey furred, friend. "Plasma? Mist? Is that you?" Minnie poked her head out, her gray eyes bright. "I thought you weren't going to make it!" "Neither did this bees-for-brains!" Mistkit joked as he shoved Plasmakit's shoulder. "Should we sleep and then in the morning we play?" Plasmakit suggested, looking at the two other kits. At their agreement, Minnie showed the younger kits over to where a small pile of freshkill lay, "Feel free to take one. The cat who caught these said I could have them for when you arrived." Mistkit and Plasmakit nodded and each grabbed a piece of prey, Mistkit a robin and Plasmakit a mouse. Minnie tentively took a squirrel and the three kits lay and began eating. "How long before you two become the next rank in your clowder?" Minnie asked, tilting her round head after swallowing the last mouthful. "Clowder?" Plasmakit echoed, "What's that?" "Your group." "Oh! You mean SnowClan?" Mistkit's eyes shone with recognition. "Yeah... Snowy Clam..." Plasmakit chuckled as Mistkit shot a playful glare at Minnie. "We are six moons, so it should be any day now. How old are you?" Minnie licked the blood from her jaw, "Seven moons. I haven't been taken to the cutter though. Now! Let's sleep!"

The three cats lay curled around eachother for warmth and soon drifted off into sleep. Plasmakit awoke with a start when he felt a set of paws bating at his ear. "Wake up, Sleepy! It's time to play! Minnie said she'd show us to The Garden!" "Just a little bit longer." Plasmakit groaned as he rolled over and tried to block out Mistkit's annoying wake up call. It wasn't until he felt a slobbery lick on his cheek did he move. He glared at Minnie and Mistkit. "Okay! That's it!" He lunged at Mistkit and they rolled across the Cat Place with Minnie in close pursuit. She joined in and it became a two against one, Mistkit and Minnie against Plasmakit. Their playfight ended when several adult cats padded into the Cat Place. "Oh! It's feeding time! We should leave before the Feeder comes!" Minnie quickly led the toms out of the Cat Place. They crouched in the bushes as a twoleg strided in, his pelts a pale brown and green. "The Garden is not too far from here. As far as I know, there shouldn't be anyone there." Minnie explained, her pale paws pawing at the earth under them. "Let's go then!" Mistkit cheered, with Plasmakit cheering directly afterwards. "Okay! But I have to go back to my housefolk soon to reassure them." Minnie nodded and led the way across a thunderpath and along a twoleg path. It was almost sunhigh when they reached a beautiful place. Trees' leaves hung over the Garden as a canopy and flowering bushes of every variety scattered the outskirts. A few herbs could be seen through the thick bushes. "We're here! Do you two know your way back to your camp?" Minnie announced and questioned. Mistkit nodded while Plasmakit gaped as he looked around. "Good. I have to go check on my housefolk. See you some other time!" With that, Minnie turned and trotted back towards the catplace and beyond towards her housefolk's nest. Plasmakit focused back on the Garden once their friend had disappeared from sight. He turned his pale blue gaze to where Mistkit had been standing, only to find him gone. Sighing, the brown legged tom darted through the bushes and searched for his brother.

Two days. It was two days since they had left SnowClan's territory to meet up with Minnie. Plasmastorm sighed in exhasperation as his older littermate raced off and followed yet another butterfly. "I think we should go back! I'm hungry!" The brown faced tom complained to his black striped brother. "Aww! You should eat some bugs!" With that, Mistkit caught the butterfly and, promptly, ate it. "They taste good!" He purred around the wings. Plasmakit shuddered in response, "No thanks! Hey! Put that flower down! You don't know if it's poisonous or not!" He chased Mistkit around the Garden and tackled him. Just as they had begun wrestling they heard voices. The two kits hid in the fronds of a bush as three cats padded into view. "Mother!" Plasmakit squealed and raced out towards the silver tabby she-cat. "Plasmakit!" She purred joyously, "Where's Mistkit?" "Right here." Grumbled the white tabby tom. Milkstep glared at his two oldest kits. "You need to stop scaring us like this! What if you had been carried off by a hawk?" "They don't do that here!" Mistkit argued, "Even the twolegs are peaceful! And we're protected from the outside world's view thanks to The Pack!" Snowstar rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean there aren't dangers! You can't just go off on your own without telling a warrior or myself first!" The faded blue spots and stripes lining Snowstar's pelt shone as the sun's rays lit up her being. "Let's get you two back to camp. We will determine your punishment later." She scooped up Mistkit as Plasmakit felt more than saw Milkstep lift him.

-Line Break-

Snowstar watched as her kits played together, her tail curled around her paws. When they had returned back to camp, Shadowsong had convinced her not to delay their ceremonies, "It may only make the little ones more rebellious." She had instead not allowed them to practice their swimming in the pond and had them care for Whitenose and Goldenbee. She noticed Milkstep watching as their two oldest dragged old moss from the soon-to-be medicine den where Whitenose lay. Plasmakit, his nose twisted in disgust, carried bedding to the dirtplace as Mistkit pulled moss from the Old Willow. Brownfoot emerged from the nursery with Nettlekit weaving in between her soft, dark brown legs. She bent her head and whispered something gently to Nettlekit and he scampered off towards Lizardstripe. The brown-and-creamy-white queen picked her way towards Milkstep and stopped in front of him. "May I go on a hunting patrol with Batglow and Shadowsong, if she's returned?" Milkstep nodded in return and Snowstar faintly heard him say that she had returned with Smallkit and Whitekit from their journey to Moon Falls. Brownfoot dipped her narrow head and raced towards the sleeping hollow where Shadowsong and Icecloud shared a squirrel. Milkstep watched as Brownfoot skidded to a halt in front of the two and shared some words with them. "I'm stealing Icecloud too!" Brownfoot called across the clearing at Snowstar's deputy. "Be my guest! He needs to get off his hindquarters for a while!" Milkstep called back. As the three cats left in search of Batglow, Milkstep trotted over to the camp entrance where Snowstar sat watch, "Do you think Hollykit would make a good medicine cat?" Milkstep started in surprise at the sudden question, "She's shown more interest in herbs than any other kit. I don't think it would hurt to have her train to become a medicine cat. If she doesn't like it, she can always become a warrior apprentice." Snowstar nodded, stood, and walked towards the Old Clover Cove and lept upon a small rock. "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather in the Old Clover Cove for a gathering!" She yowled. "Now? You wanna do it now?" Milkstep groaned and rushed to sit at Snowstar's side as the other cats piled in; Shadowsong, Whitenose, Goldenbee, and Brownfoot sat among the small clovers with the kits, Batglow, Runningfire, Lizardstripe, Icecloud, and Leafpaw sat closer to the rock where Snowstar perched. The kit's pelts were fluffed up in excitement. Once all the cats in the clan had gathered, the clearing was alive with the sound of birdcalls and the murmmering of cats. Snowstar looked upon her small clan with pride; they had survived through greenleaf and the first moon of Leafbare. "Today, I have gathered you all because of two of the most important ceremonies within a clan." She took a deep breath, "Leafpaw, please step forwards." The young, multi-brown she-cat stood, her pelt fluffing nervously as she walked to the base of the rock. Snowstar jumped down and stood next to the apprentice, "You are the second cat who has joined this Clan and it has been decided that it is time for you to earn you warrior name. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold SnowClan's and Spirit Valley's code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Her pale blue eyes met Leafpaw's golden-brown. Leafpaw's eyes hardened in determination as she raised her voice for the whole clan to hear, "I do!" Showstar purred, "Then by the powers of our ancestors, I give you your warrior name. From this momment on, you will be known as Leafstream. We honor your thoughtfulness and hunting skills and welcome you as a full warrior of SnowClan. The siler tabby rested her head atop Leafstream's while the youngest warrior licked her shoulder. "Tonight, you must sit vigil in Drift's Grove." Leafstream nodded and trotted towards her former mentor, Milkstep, her tail held proudly. Snowstar lept upon the rock again, "Now it's time for me to create some new apprentices."

The kits' eyes shone in excitement and Rainkit lept to his paws. "Rainkit, Hollykit, Icekit, Nettlekit, Plasmakit, and Mistkit, step forward." Rainkit raced to the rock in excitement, throwing dust over his two sisters, who growled in protest to their hard effort of looking nice being put to waste. Plasmakit and Mistkit strode pridefully towards the rock behind their siblings, with Nettlekit. Once they reached the rock, Snowstar spoke again, "These kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. From this day on, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Rainpaw, Hollypaw, Icepaw, Nettlepaw, Plasmapaw, and Mistpaw. Rainpaw's mentor will be Shadowsong. Even though she has kits to care for, she has requested to mentor you. Please, stay nice!" The cats chuckled and Rainpaw touched Shadowsong's nose and sat at the edge of the clearing with her kits. "Hollypaw will train to be SnowClan's first medicine cat and will learn all she needs from Drift, our Snow Spirit." Hollypaw dipped her head and murmmered a quick "Thank you!" before trotting over to Drift, who stood under a small birch tree. Drift knelt down and spoke softly to her apprentice. Snowstar turned her attention back to the others, "Icepaw, your mentor will be Whitenose. He is almost fully recovered and I trust him to teach you where to find the best prey, and feathers for your collection. Nettlepaw's mentor will be Icecloud." She waited as the two apprentices touched noses with their mentors and then continued. "Oh no... Plasmapaw's mentor will be Batglow and Brownfoot will be Mistpaw's mentor. Good luck you two!" Once the apprentices touched noses to their mentors, Snowstar lept down from the rock and flicked her tail to dismiss the cats. All of the apprentices were taken out to be shown the territory or, in Plasmakit and Mistkit's case, re-shown.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A paw jabbed Plasmapaw in the side. Groaning, the young apprentice rolled over and sneezed as something soft tickled his nose. The dark brown and silver tabby tom opened his pale blue eyes and glared up at his littermate, Mistpaw. Mistpaw's thick black striped, white pelt was groomed and shone in the soft dawn light. Plasmastorm growled in annoyance, "What do you want?" Mistpaw just snickered in response and beckoned for Plasmapaw to follow him. The tom sighed and stood up from his nest, giving his pelt a few swift licks before following the older apprentice out of the den. "Not even two moons as apprentices and you already want to sneak out? Haven't you learned your lesson?"

No other cat was awake yet and Plasmapaw felt irritation prick his pelt. "Of course not! Let's explore! Maybe we can find Alphaess and Alpha." Plasmapaw became intrigued at Mistpaw's suggestion. "Won't they try to eat us?" His pelt bristled slightly as he imagined multiple scenarios of meeting the leaders of The Pack, all ending in them dying gruesome deaths. Mistpaw snorted at his younger brother's reation, "Of course not! Alphaess is Snowstar's friend. Now, let's go before anyone wakes up!" Plasmapaw shrugged, "Okay, fine, but don't blame me if things don't go as planned, don't blame me!" He began walking towards the entrance, "Race you to the entrance of the camp!" Both toms pelted for the camp's entrance when a she-cat's voice stopped them. "You two are sneaking out? Again?" Hollypaw's silver shoulders were visible in the undergrowth. "We were just going out hunting. The early hunter catches the mouse!" Mistpaw lied. Plasmapaw nodded to try to make Mistpaw's lie more believable. "Okay. Take me with you. I need to collect plasma bugs and basil anyways." Mistpaw groaned in annoyance, "Why can't you go by yourself?" he muttered, glaring at his sister. Plasmapaw nodded to Hollypaw, "Fine, let's go." Mistpaw's glare shifted to Plasmapaw.

The three apprentices raced hrough the small forest. Plasmapaw slowed to a trot when they reached a large willow tree and fell into step with Hollypaw. "What does a plasma bug look like?" He asked, keeping a close eye on Mistpaw, who was sniffing the air. Hollypaw shrugged, "Drift says it is a pale purple beetle that glows. They are usually found in groups by the willow and Drift's garden. But, Drift says the bugs in her garden are for emergencies only since they keep her plants alive whenever she needs to hibernate during Leaf Fall and Leaf Bare. If you find any, hook it in your claws and bring it to me, alive. Whatever you do, don't eat it or bite it." Plasmapaw nodded and sniffed the air. The scents of squirrel, vole, and shrew met his nose and he reveled in the thought of warm prey.

"Plasmapaw! Hollypaw! Come here! I found something!" Mistpaw's large head appreared from under a bush. Plasmapaw and Hollypaw shared a look of confusion before Hollypaw shrugged and followed Mistpaw. They arrived at a small river that had several willow trees dotting the bank. "I caught a fish! It looks weird!" Mistpaw chuckled and hooked a long, striped eel on his claws and held it up for his littermates to see. Plasmapaw rolled his eyes as Hollypaw laughed, "That's an eel! SnowClan cats don't eat eel since it gave some of the warriors bellyache when Snowstar brought an eel and shared it. I'm sure Alphess will like it, though. She and Alpha are visiting today, I heard." Mistpaw pouted and burried the eel, "I'll get it when we head back to camp."

While Mistpaw continued to fish, Plasmapaw stalked a shrew that nibbled at the base of the Large Willow. He concentrated on not stiring up the leaves and keeping his tail down as he stalked forward, ever so slowly. He pounced and kille the struggling shrew with a swift bite to the spine and burried his kill. Hollypaw raced through the ferns, chasing a multicolored beetle, "Quick, Plasmapaw! Help me catch it!" Plasmapaw lunged for the beetle but it scurried into the safety of the trees and he ended up crashing into his slightly younger, out of breath, littermate. Hollypaw yelped as she fell into some brambles and Plasmapaw nudged her, asking if she was alright. "Stupid brambles!" She exclaimed, picking her way carefully out of the range of their curled branches. Plasmapaw's nose twitched as he smelled blood, "Are you okay?" He asked the smaller tabby, sniffing her over. "A bramble cut my leg," she mewed while checking on her wound, "It isn't deep though. I'll put some Basil and horsetail on it when we get back to camp. Mistpaw trotted over, clutching a minnowand rainbow trout under his chin and his eel draped over his back. He set own the fish in front of him and looked at his two littermates, eyes narrowed in suspiscion, "Have you found any plasma bugs yet?" He tilted his head to the side. "Not yet. But we almost caught a rainbow beetle. It ran into the trees." Hollypaw muttered. Mistpaw smiles, "I think I found some. They are by the river bank."

Hollypaw's eyes lit up when she spotted the glowing purple beetles, "Yes, these are plasma bugs. Plasmapaw, Mistpaw, I need you to flank them on either side. We only need four and I don't want to take too many since they only live around here." The toms got into position and Hollypaw plucked large, yellow leaves from a nearby bush and placed them in front of the beetles. "Hey! It's almost as big asyou!" Mistpaw snickered. Hollypaw shot him a friendly glare. Ten of the plasma bugs began eating the leaves while the others continued to crowd around the base of a willow. Hollypaw hooked a claw gently under the thick shells, picking up two. Plasmapaw copied Hollypaw and picked up the last two needed. "Why not just kill them?" Mistpaw asked, picking his way towards them. "If we have some alive, then they can breed and then we will have a near endless supply of them." Hollypaw explained, "The male plasma bugs have a blue underbelly and the females have a white underbelly. Also, they have venom that they can secrete when about to be eaten and it could kill a cat." Mistpaw gathered his fish and Plasmapaw grabbed the shrew. The three apprentices made their way slowly back to camp and it was sunhigh when they finally arrived.

Plasmapaw followed Hollypaw to Drift's garden and they released the plasma bugs. "It's hard to think that I owe my life to one of these small bugs." Plasmapaw breated as he watched the small beetles crawl among the leaves of a marigold plant. A sudden commotion grabbed the tabbys' attention and they headed to the center of the camp, where two large wolves stood in front of Snowstar and Milkstep. Drift stood calmly next to the four, her transparent form hidden slightly by the leaves of a bush. Plasmapaw felt energy flow through his veins as he raced towards his parents, and the two canines. "Snowstar! There are wolves in the camp! Why are you just standing there? Run!" He yowled, leaping upon the large male's back and clinging to his thick, black pelt. He was about to bite down on the wolf's shoulder when Milkstep commanded to "Get off him right now!" In a calmer voice, the solid brown tom spoke, "They are our guests." Confused, Plasmapaw jumped from the wolf's back and landed next to Milkstep.

"What do you mean 'guests'?" Mistpaw asked, looking up at Snowstar with slightly narrowed eyes. Snowstar smiled, "Would you two like to introduce yourselves to the Clan?" The black male chuckled, his voice rough and heavily accented, "Of course, Snow Cat! I am Alpha. Leader of The Pack. This is my mate-" "I can introduce myself, Alpha." A voice, soft as fresh leaves spoke. The pale gray, almost white, female wolf stepped forwards and faced the gathering cats around her. "I am Alphaess, leader of The Pack's hunters." She ended with a glare to her mate, light and playful but with a fierce undertone. Milkstep chuckled, "Still as feisty as when we met her, eh Snowstar?" The silver tabby purred in return to his statement, nodding. She then lept upon a large rock, facing the wolves and cats, "Alpha and Aplhaess will be staying for the rest of the day. They are to be treated as guests." She then lept down and beckoned for the wolves to follow her.

Plasmapaw lay in the late greenleaf sun and groomed his back. The two wolves had brought a deer carcass to share. They lay next to the buck, Alpha licking Alphaess' head, as cats continuously cast suspicious glances at the two. The brown and silver tabby rose to his paws and walked towards the wolves, "May I try the deer?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and giving them the best kitten eyes he could. Alpha chuckled, "I'm guessing you are Snow Cat and Milk Cat's kit? Go on ahead. However, I warn you it tastes different from rodent prey." Plasmapaw nodded, "Snow Cat? Milk Cat? Do you mean Snowstar and Milkstep?" Alphaess nodded, "He is still learning about cat customs. In The Pack, we call everyone by their first name and species. I am Alphaess Wolf and he is Alpha Wolf. Our son is Voxel Wolf and our daughter is Hira Wolf." Plasmapaw nodded and leaned down to bite the buck's neck when Alphaess' large white paw stopped him, "Try the shoulder or thigh first. They are better to eat." The she-wolf then guided Plasmapaw's muzzle to the upper part of the shoulder. "Bite into the shoulder and give it a swift tug. That should loosen the meat enough for you." Plasmapaw did as told. The sharp tang of blood entered his mouth, and with it a sweet yet bitter tang. The young tom chewed and swallowed the bite before meowing, "I prefer fish." The two wolves chuckled. "That is all right, little cat! I believe your trainer wants you?" Alpha gestured towards where Batglow stood, the gray tabby's tail flighting to-and-fro in annoyance. "I'm coming Batglow!" Plasmapaw shouted to the tom. "Thanks for letting me try the deer." He dipped his head to the two wolves and raced off to join his mentor.

"I called you two cloud-shifts ago!" Batglow grunted. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know Alpha and Aplhaess a bit before they leave at sunset." Under his breath, Plasmapaw added, "They are much nicer than Voxel, the jerk!" Batglow nodded, not having herd the last comment, "That is fine. Just make sure you hear me next time or let me know before. Now, let's join Icepaw and Whitenose on the dusk patrol." The two toms trotted over to the other two and they made their way out of camp. Plasmapaw's pelt pricked uncomfortably, as if someone was watching him. He looked out of the corner of his blue eyes and noticed Alphaess watching, unblinking. As the patrol walked past the small pond on the outer edge of the territory, a black-and-white pelt flashed through the fronds and across the Thunderpath. "What was that?" Icepaw's rough voice asked as she poked her head from the leaves. "A badger." Batglow replied, "In Spirit Valley they are friendly. No animal attacks another here except during a Challenge, which is a announced if a dispute orconflict needs to be resolved and is only stopped by the Overseer of The Pack or by the Challengers. The badgers know our territory, and we know theirs, so we live in retive peace so long as we don't tresspass. Of course, young are an exception or else you, "He gestured towards Plasmapaw, "and Mistpaw would have been killed a dozen times." Plasmapaw tilted his head to the side, "How can we understand eachother?" Whitenose shrugged, "The Spirits and their helpers are the reason we can understand eachother. Each group has a Spirit Animal that is chosen by their Spirit and together they keep the peace. It only extends to the reaches of the Valley, no further. Now, let us finish this patrol by Moonrise, please. I have stuff to do!" "What? Like sleep and cuddle with Brownfoot?" Batglow chuckled at Icepaw's comment. Whitenose quickened his pace so he matched Batglow's stride, a limp the only indicator of the assassin bug sting.

The patrol pushed through the bracken, Icepaw yelping as her fur snagged on a branch. Plasmapaw stopped in his tracks when a growl pierced through the birdsong. His blue eyes widened as a badger glared at him and his clanmates. "Um, Batglow, why is there a badger in our border?" Plasmapaw demanded, his thick white splotched tail flicking nervously over the leaves. Batglow shrugged in confusion, "I have no idea. I suggest you and Icepaw stay behind us." The two apprentices slowly backed away, Icepaw whispering in her brother's ear, "What do we do if the badger attacks?" Her fur was bushed and her ears flat, Plasmapaw was certain his form was similar. Whitenose looked closly at the badger, taking in the bright, brown eyes. "Ulum? Is that you?" He asked, walking forward as slowly as he could. Plasmapaw noticed something white and foamy fly out of the badger's mouth as it snarled again. "Get back, Whitenose!" Batglow yowled, "He's rabid!" The gray tabby then shoved the two apprentices up a tree when Ulum lunged at Whitenose. The bright orange tabby dodged the attack and lunged for the nearest tree, scrambling up the trunk, onto a high branch. Batglow hissed as the badger reared against the tree that Whitenose had climbed. The thin, striped head turned towards the thick-furred gray tabby and it lumbered unsteadily in the tom's direction. "Icepaw! Get back to camp and send reinforcements!" Whitenose ordered his apprentice. The skinny she-cat nodded, eyes narrowed, and lept from tree to tree until she was out of the badger's range. She then dropped from the tree and her brown and white tail flickered out of sight.

Plasmapaw peered down at his mentor, "What do I do?" he yowled, fear making his breaths unsteady and voice shaky. Batglow hissed, and without looking up, yowled, "Help us distract Ulum until Icepaw and the others return." The silver-backed apprentice nodded and dropped from the tree, landing beside his mentor. Whitenose stalked the badger from above, as Ulum charged at the cats, crazed eyes glinting with malice. Plasmapaw rolled to the side, Ulum's sharp teeth snapping shut a whisker length from his ear. The apprentice spun on his toes in time to see Whitenose clinging to Ulum's back, claws sunk into the badger's shoulders. Batglow sent a flurry of blows to the badger's hindquarters before dodging out of range. Plasmapaw tensed, looking for an opening to attack and running through the battle moves he had been taught so far. Ulum threw off Whitenose and sent the tabby flying into a tree, where he lay dazed, before sinking his teeth into Batglow's shoulder and throwing the tom into another tree. The mostly brown tabby narrowed his blue eyes and yowled, No one hurts his clanmates and gets away with it! Ulum's attention shifted and the sick badger lumbered, unsteadily, to the young apprentice. "Die! The Spirit is wrong! Snow will fall!" Plasmapaw's eyes widened in fear as he dodged sharp teeth. Pain surged up his legs as Ulum dug long claws into the apprentice's haunches. Ulum threw the large tom aside.

Plasmapaw shrieked as his head hit a boulder and darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hollypaw licked her paws free of basil juice. She had just finished sorting the recently dried herbs and storing them. Drift had sectioned off a small part of her clearing for Hollypaw's herbs and other healing items. Hollypaw sat back on her haunches and breathed in the sharp scents of herbs, berries, and flowers. After several moments of breathing in wild scents, the brown-and-silver tabby rose to her paws and trotted calmly towards Drift's garden. She sniffed at recently grown life-fruits and death-flowers. A small scuttle caught the medicine cat apprentice's attention and she crouched down, watching, as four plasmabugs came out of hiding. She reached up and nipped several leaves from the nearest life-fruit plant. The pale green leaves floated slowly to the ground and the plasmabugs grabbed the leaves. Hollypaw watched, her multi-blue eyes unblinking, as the four plasmabugs disappeared into their burrow.

Several cloudshifts passed when three plasmabugs appreared, carrying the old egg sack of newly hatched plasmabugs. The glowing beetles left the sac on the ground, in front of Hollypaw, and began eating small bugs that littered the soft earth. Hollypaw leaned down and picked up the sac. She then trotted to her store and placed the glowing egg sac among several others near a small pool. "Good, Hollypaw," The snow spirit, Drift, murmmered, "Leave the egg sacs here until Full Moon. Then, place it in the moonlight so they recieve the same healing strength as plasmabugs themselves." Hollypaw dipped her thin head towards her mentor and smiled.

Hollypaw trotted towards the clearing where Alpha and Alphaess stood, tails lashing nervously. "What's wrong?" The she-cat asked, tilting her head. "Ulum, a badger from The Burrow, has rabies. He attacked Whitenose, Batglow, Plasmapaw, and Icepaw. Icepaw has come for backup some time ago and they have not yet returned." Alphaess replied. Hollypaw nodded, eyes filled with worry, "What will I need if any of them are bitten or scratched?" "Deathflower and lavender will cure it as long as they are fed to the animal within a day of if being infected." Alpha replied, grunting. "Very well, I shall get the herbs ready." The she-cat spun and bounded back towards her herb store, pulling out lavender and a few deathflowers, readying plasmabug egg sacs, and cobwebs.

The sun had set behind the trees when the patrols returned. Hollypaw sprang to her paws and met the patrol in the clearing. The tan-legged apprentice gasped at the sight of Plasmapaw being carried by Milkstep and blood dripping from Whitenose's back and Batglow's shoulder. Drift brought the supplies to Hollpaw and left again to return to her clearing. 'I wish Drift could help,' Hollypaw thought, internally screaming. Five moons of being apprenticed to the snow spirit had taught her the use of most healing items in the forest, but this was her first real emergency. Putting on a calm front, she ordered each injured cat to eat a deathflower petal, that were concious, and rubbed some lavender on the wounds after cleaning them with fresh soaked moss. She treated Batglow and Whitenose first and sent them to rest in her den for the night. She then continued to treat her injured brother until moonhigh, placing him in an empty nest near the other two in her den.

Hollypaw dreamed of screeching cats and bloodshed. She recognized her mother's silver pelt shining in the sunlight, pelt splattered with red blood as she fought with the force of wolves. Unrecognizable pelts shone brightly on both sides of the battle between cats from an unknown oak forest and cats from the river, swimming and fighting in the rushing current. The strong scent of blood bathed the young tabby's tongue as she sniffed the air for scents. Hollypaw opened her multi-blue eyes and jumped back, startled, fore a large, white tom stood in front of her, amber eyes blazing in fury. Black mist stirred from the ground and surrounded Hollypaw until all she saw was the choking darkness.

Hollypaw awoke with a gasp, taking in large, shuddering breaths as she worked on calming her pounding heart. Pale dawn light shone through the leaves of her den, peaceful and tranquil. Hollypaw rose to her paws and shook bits of moss and feathers from her pelt. "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather in the Old Clover Cove for a gathering!" Snowstar's clear voice rang throughout the camp. The striped medicine cat walked over to Batglow's and Whitenose's nests and gently prodded them awake. "What now!" whined Batglow as he turned his back to Hollypaw. Whitenose sat up and began grooming himself gingerly, "My leg is hurting again. 'Think the badger must have bit some scar tissue." Hollypaw nodded, "I will be right back with some herbs. Make sure Plasmapaw stays in his nest, please." "Get them after the meeting. I can wait. You should see what Snowstar wants." Whitenose responded, squinting at his leg as Hollypaw nodded and quickly left the den.

Hollypaw raced to the Clover Cove and sat beside Rainpaw and Icepaw. "What's going on?" she asked Rainpaw. Rainpaw lowered his head closer to Hollypaw's, "Snowstar is addressing the encounter with Ulum yesterday and she's asked the warrior mentors to focus on battle training for the next few days." Hollypaw nodded and looked up, paying attention to the silver tabby leader. "Today, we will focus on hunting to prepare for the potential threat of more rabies-diseased animals in our territory. We will postpone the fisher-hunter classing until next full moon."

The leader then turned her pale blue gaze towards Shadowsong, "I will be taking Shadowsong, Rainpaw, and Lizardstripe with me. We are taking news of Ulum's threat to The Herd and the Burrow, and possibly The Den. We leave at sunhigh." Hollypaw stood and trotted to her den as her mother lept from the perch, signalling an end to the gathering. She stopped beside the cleft and grabbed chamomile and a yellow ladybug shell.

The brown-and-silver tabby pushed her way through the leaves of her den and walked slowly towards Whitenose and Plasmapaw. She had allowed Batglow to return to his warrior duties the previous day but had kept the other two in her den so they could fully recover. Whitenose's nose twitched and the white pawed tom looked in Hollypaw's direction, "More herbs?" he questioned, looking at the basil leaves in her jaws. "Yef. Fey are for four foud." Hollypaw responded, leaves still in her jaws. Plasmapaw snickered, "Could you repeat that, Hollypaw? Foo fay flroof!" the young tom joked. The healer rolled her eyes and set the leaves down, "They are for your wounds. To prevent infection." She retrieved the leaves and chewed them into a pulp as Plasmapaw continued mocking her. She spread the pulp onto his hind leg and sides where the badger had struck him. The younger apprentice lightly flicked her older brother's ears with her tail as she strode towards Whitenose.

"How's your leg, Whitenose? Is it hurting again today?" She asked Icepaw's mentor. The orange tabby shrugged, "It feels a bit worse than yesterday." Hollypaw nodded and sniffed the left hind leg where his wound was, red and foul, "It's infected." She stated, "Plasmapaw, please bring me some soaked moss from the pool and some ginseng seeds and sweetgrass. You know what the herbs look like, right?" Plasmapaw nodded, "Yup! How could I forget all those times you stole leaves from Drift's plants and put them in the nursery?" He padded slowly towards her herb store outside of the den. Meanwhile, Hollypaw instructed Whitenose to clean the wound while she grabbed some left over basil to put on the infected leg.

Plasmapaw reentered the den with the herbs in his jaws and the moss tucked under his chin, soaking his chest fur. Hollypaw gestured with her tail for her brother to place the herbs on the ground beside her while she continued working. Plasmapaw placed the soaked moss beside her forepaws and hobbled back to his nest. Hollypaw's multi-blue eyes remained focused on Whitenose's wounds and she grabbed the soaked moss and dabbed at the redflesh. The apprentice flinched slightly as Whitenose hissed in pain, bringing his injured leg away from her in reflex, "Sorry." She mumbled around the moss. Out of the corner of her eye, Hollypaw noticed Plasmapaw hobble towards Whitenose and they began talking about recent news from patrols regarding Ulum's death. "Runningfire said he and Nettlepaw found Ulum's body on the side of the thunderpath. I wish I was there to see it!" Plasmapaw mewed. "Just be glad you haven't seen a cat die." Whitenose murmmered gently, grief thickening his tone, "Ulum was still young. I can imagine the grief his family is facing right now." Hollypaw placed a reassuring paw on Whitenose's shoulder, "I'm sure Daykit is happy in StarClan. He's probably watching over you now." She meowed gently. "He should not have died! I should be the one watching over him, not the other way around!" Whitenose hissed. He them promptly turned in his nest, careful to leave the poultice undisturbed, so his back faced the two cats. Hollypaw glared at Plasmapaw, "What?" He reponded, ears flattened against his skull.

Rain poured from the gray sky in a thick sheet. Hollypaw watched from Snowstar's den, along with Whitenose and Plasmapaw. It had been a few days from when Whitenose's leg wound had become infected. None of her herbs had been working and his infection had gone deep. "Hollypaw, will Whitenose be okay?" Nettlepaw asked, the tabby looked down, into Hollypaw's blue gaze. The healer sighed softly, "None of my herbs are working and he's been having bellypains recently that won't go away. He's been vomiting and won't eat enough. I fear he will not survive through much more of green leaf. I'm sorry, Nettlepaw." Hollypaw murmmered, solemnly as she lowered her head in shame. Her friend whimpered and walked towards his father. Snowstar padded into her large den, gazing around at the gathered clan. "Is everyone here?" She asked, tilting her pale-blue-striped head.

"Runningfire and Rainpaw are getting the last of the prey." Milkstep reported, stepping in after Snowstar and shaking out the water from his thick brown coat. The tabby leader nodded and turned to address her Clan, "SnowClan, we are gathered here due to the slight flooding near the other dens. Milkstep and I examined how far it has risen and we have concluded that it shouldn't reach here. Once Runningfire and Rainpaw return with the last of the prey, we will eat and then get ready to retire for the night. Kits and Goldenbee choose hests first. The rest of us will make do with what moss and grass is left." The leader was met with a chorus of "Yes, Snowstar!" before the cats carried out tasks.

Hollypaw padded over to her mother, stopping at her side, "Snowstar, I would like for Whitenose to have a grass only nest. It should make him more comfortable." "He's going to join StarClan soon, isn't he?" Her leader murmmered, sadly. Hollypaw closed her eyes and dipped her head, "I fear so." "Very well. I am sure he will be glad to see Daykit again. How much time does he have?"

"A few days, at most." Snowstar nodded, sadness glistening in her blue eyes. Hollypaw trudged slowly towards Whitenose. The orange tabby looked up at her, eyes dulled in pain, "Hollypaw, " He greeted, "I'm going to die?" Hollypaw nodded. "Then take care of this Clan. Can you bring Snowstar over? I wanna speak to her in private." "What about?" A slight sparkle appreared in the tom's eyes, "It's a surprise!" He chuckled.

The brown tabby nodded and bounded towards Snowstar, who was speaking with Milkstep, Runningfire, Lizardstripe, and Leafstream in the far corner of her cave den. "Mother, Whitenose wishes to speak with you." The silver shouldered she-cat turned and whisked her tail as she led her mother to Whitenose. "Don't over-exert yourself." She warned the tom as he struggled to sit up. Hollypaw then left the two cats and walked over to Brownfoot, whose belly was swollen with unborn kits. "Hello, Hollypaw. Where is Drift? I haven't seen her all moon." The white queen tilted her brown pointed head slightly. "She's preparing for leaffall and leafbare. Drift says Spirits are not allowed to stick around during the colder seasons or else it can prevent the turn of the season properly and cause a lot of damage to other places. She left this soon because this greenleaf is getting cold." Hollypaw responded. She placed her paw on the queen's belly and listened to the sounds of her unborn kits. She then checked Brownfoot's health, "You're as fit as you can be. I hear at least one kit in there. They should be due in two sunrises." The queen's eyes lit up in delight, "I'm going to tell Whitenose. He could do with some good news!" Then, her eyes darkened, "Before he goes to StarClan. Will he be able to see his kits?" Hollypaw looked at the queen's grief-stricken face, amazed at her own calm, "Only time will tell, Brownfoot. Go, tell him. He might hold out until they are born."

Brownfoot nodded and wobbled over to Whitenose as Snowstar left, her large belly swaying with each step. The tan-pawed medicine cat apprentice trotted towards Snowstar, "What did Whitenose say?" She demanded, feeling her old spirit returning. "He seemed excited after you left, before Brownfoot began talking to him. Well? What did he say?" Snowstar purred in amusement and licked her daughter's face, "You shall see. Now, take a break and go to sleep with your siblings and Nettlepaw! Goldenbee can keep an eye on Whitenose." The silver she-cat then nudged Hollypaw towards her siblings. Hollypaw trotted towards her brothers and sister, tail striaght up, "Mother says it's time to sleep for tonight." Hollypaw curled around Icepaw, offering as much comfort to her older sister as she could, and Rainpaw. Her head lay on Icepaw's shoulders as she fell asleep, listening to the snoring of the other apprentices, and slight whimpering of Nettlepaw and Icepaw.

A long yowl pierced through the late morning. Hollypaw lept to her paws from her place at the fresh-kill area, abandoning a half-eaten trout as she raced towards the nursery. Half the Clan crowded around Whitenose's still form while Brownfoot crouched at his side. The brown point was writing in pain as she and Whitnose gazed at eachother. The young she-cat felt energy flow through her as she pushed her way through the crowd of cats to the fallen's warrior and queen's sides. "H-her k-kits are c-coming." Whitenose gasped for air, as Brownfoot whimpered beside him, "H-help her!" Hollypaw nodded and looked up, "Leafstream! I need a sturdy stick! The rest of you, back away and go back to your duties. We have a queen having kits here and her kits will need their mother fed." The cats scattered, Leafstream left to find a stick. Only Nettlepaw and a few others remained.

"You're doing well, Brownfoot! It's almost here!"Hollypaw encouraged, sending a quick glance to Whitnose, who lay, still alive but fading. Hollypaw quickly nipped the sac around the small kit as it landed in the grass and quickly licked it until a shrill squeak left it's mouth. "A tom! Congratulations!" She then placed the small, cream-and-white kit beside Brownfoot's belly. Whitenose raised his head, his once bright yellow eyes were dulling, "He's beautiful, Brownfoot. R-raise h-him w-w-well..." Whitenose's head dropped to the grass. Hollypaw placed her tan paw above his muzzel, but felt no breath. She sniffed his tabby pelt, recoiling as the musky scent of death flooded her senses. She turned to his grief-stricken mate, eyes glazed with grief and spoke in a whisper that felt as loud as a yowl, "He's dead." Then louder, "I'm sorry, Brownfoot. He's with StarClan now." The pointed she-cat threw her head back and let out another long, grief-ridden yowl, the rest of the Clan joining in as they mourned their friend and Clanmate. Hollypaw slowly walked to a rosemary bush and plucked some stems from it. She walked back towards her former patient and rubbed the rosemary leaves against his cooling pelt. She stepped back and joined her clanmates as they crouched beside his body, sharing tongues for one last time. "Whitenose was a brave tom. His good attitude and ability to bring hope are what stood out the most. Although he left his kits and mate behind as he ascends to the stars, we will always remember him." Snowstar's voice rang across the clearing, "May he find swift running and fishing and shelter where he sleeps. May he find his lost kit and thy be happily reunited and watch over their family, together. May Whitenose find his place amongst the stars." Hollypaw joined in with the chorus of yowls that followed, Brownfoot's voice the loudest of all, and Nettlepaw's was the last to be heard.

 **A.N. Sorry for the delay. I'm in AP classes and it takes a lot out of me. I plan to update two more chapters by this Sunday, but no promises.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Plasmapaw trotted slowly around the camp, following the natural path made by the outsides of the dens, testing his almost healed leg against the ground. He winced slightly as a dull ache went through his leg. The apprentice looked up as Batglow approached him. The gray tabby stopped in front of him and spoke, "You have a lot of catching up to do. Hollypaw said you can train again but to start with light exercises first. At sunhigh, meet me in the Old Clover Cove." Plasmapaw dipped his head, "Yes, Batglow." The warrior grunted and walked towards Lizardstripe. Plasmapaw watched as the two nuzzeled eachother. "Plasmapaw! Do you wanna play mossball with us?" Creamkit squeaked as his older denmates, Foxkit, Plumkit, and Flamekit raced after him. "Sure! But I have to train at Sunhigh so only a quick game." Plasmapaw smiled as Plumkit purred, "Can we train? I'm almost six moons old!" Her short, thick-furred tail bobbed up and down in excitement. "No silly, we aren't apprentices yet!" Foxkit countered. The two kits began wrestling while Flamekit and Creamkit looked on in annoyance. "I'm going to be the best warrior." Flamekit whispered to Plasmapaw, who chuckled in response, "You all will be good warriors, so long as you are good apprentices."

The kits and Plasmapaw began their game and continued playing until it was almost sunhigh. "Whitekit! Smallkit! Come play with us!" Creamkit shouted to his friends' brothers. "I should be going. I've got training to do." After saying his farewell, Plasmapaw waved his tail and walked to the Old Clover Cove.

He arrived at the cove panting. "Let us practice what you already know and then I will assess your hunting. If you pass your assessment you will be able to become a warrior at half moon with your littermates. If not you will have to wait until the full moon to become a warrior." Batglow meowed loudly. Plasmapaw nodded, aware of his littermates and Nettlepaw sitting off to the side with their mentors. Shadowsong stepped into the center of the clearing, "We will start with a mock battle. Then we will assess each of your hunting abilities. Tomorrow will be your Fisher-Hunter Placement Ceremony by the Willow River." The white-pawed she-cat extended a claw and drew a long line in the middle of the cove. "Icepaw, Nettlepaw, and Rainpaw are starting by the rock ledge. Plasmapaw, Mistpaw, and Runningfire will start by the old oak tree. Your goal is to get the other team's gemstone. Icepaw's team has the ruby and Mistpaw's team has the quartz. Both teams must hide their gemstone before we start. It must not be completely hidden. You have until Batglow yowls before the other team can try to find it. One member on each team will be guarding their gemstone. As always, fighting is allowed. No claws." She then looked around at the teams, "What are you still doing here? Waiting to grow moss? Go!" The apprentices and young warrior grabbed their gemstones and raced off.

"Where should we hide it, Runningfire?" Mistpaw asked, immediately taking up role as leader as he placed the gemstone down near the Old Owl Tree's roots. "On the other side of the stream? They might not look there, especially since I am not a fisher-cat." The warrior suggested. Plasmapaw glanced over at the stream, "There are a lot of crystals on one side. We can hide it there." "Great thinking! Now let's get this rock over there... We need to swim." Mistpaw said slowly. "I'll hide it. You two get ready to retrieve Icepaw's gemstone." Runningfire grabbed the quartz and raced off to the crystal patch, grunting as he waded and swam across the stream. Mistpaw darted to the stream, his short tail held up. Plasmapaw followed, smiling at Mistpaw's enthusiasm. "We still have to win." He reminded the black-stripped tom, who rolled his eyes in return.

Batglow's yowl signaled the start of the mock battle. "Get their stone." Mistpaw whispered to Plasmapaw. The blue-eyed apprentice nodded and crouched down, quickly stalking into some bushes near the stream. He picked his way carefully, not disturbing the any undergrowth. He heard a yowl come from Rainpaw and the sound of cats racing through the leaves. Rainpaw raced and tackled Mistpaw with Icepaw close behind. Nettlepaw was nowhere to be found. Plasmapaw quickened his pace until he was running through the cloverpatches. The tabby tom stopped in the center of the clearing and tasted the air. Nettlepaw's scent bathed his tongue and he followed the trail. He was taken off guard when something slammed into his side. Gasping as the wind was knocked from him, the apprentice batted at his attacker's underbelly. Blue eyes met amber and Nettlepaw pinned Plasmapaw under him. The dark brown tabby brought his hind legs under Nettlepaw's belly and threw the smaller tom off him. He then raced towards the rock ledge and lept upon it, gazing around until a glint caught his eye. He dodged Nettlepaw's next attack and felt energy course through him, dimming the pain in his leg until he hardly noticed it, as he lept from the ledge, onto the bank of the pond. A small piece of land jutted out from the water and atop it lay the ruby.

"what are you going to do, Plasmapaw? Swim?" Nettlepaw mocked as Plasmapaw stepped into the small pond. The pointed tabby then lept into the water after his denmate and swam circles around the older tom. Plasmapaw rolled his eyes, "Is the only reason you're stuck here because you are the only one on your team who has no problem getting wet?" Plasmapaw studied Nettlepaw's movements and began splashing his way towards the piece of land, remembering Snowstar's lessons on swimming. Nettlepaw's eyes widened. "Why so surprised? Everyone knows how to swim from the moment they can leave the nursery." He stated the fact as he pushed strongly against the small currents and swam the rest of the way to the piece of land.

As he grabbed the ruby, a loud yowl startled the tan-pawed apprentice and he slipped back into the water. Nettlepaw grabbed the surprised tom's scruff, helping his clanmate regain his balance. "Plasmapaw! Nettlepaw! We are waiting on you!" Runningfire's voice echoed around the cove. Plasmapaw kept hold of the ruby as he and Nettlepaw swam across and walked into the clearing. Icepaw sat calmly, with her tail wrapped around the quartz, mnext to Rainpaw as Mistpaw glared at her smug expression. Plasmapaw hurried to Mistpaw's side while Nettlepaw sat next to Rainpaw.

"Well done-" Batglow began before Lizardstripe cut him off, "You're not done yet! You all still have to complete a hunting assessment. Afterwards, while we speak with Snowstar and Milkstep, Plasmapaw and Rainpaw will take care of Goldenbee and the kits for the rest of the day while the rest of you will clean out the dens. Every den will be done tonight. Have I made myself clear, Mistpaw?" Lizardstripe said sternly. The white apprentice nodded and rolled his eyes as Lizardstripe turned her back. Plasmapaw snickered at the glare sent Mistpaw's way from Rainpaw. The apprentices then headed off to hunt.

By the time the assessments were finished, Plasmapaw felt as if his legs would fall off. He had managed to catch a squirrel and three finches. But he had missed several voles and a rabbit. He met up with Rainpaw and the two padded back to camp, Rainpaw grabbing a toad from the prey pile. Not feeling hungry, Plasmapaw walked towards the medicine den where Hollypaw sat, wincing as pain shot up his leg. The multi-blue eyed she-cat looked up as he approached, still muttering under her breath, "Garlic to prevent infection, Peppermint for belly pains and fever..." She trailed off as she noticed Plasmapaw at the entrance to her den. "Hello, brother! What do you need?" The she-cat asked, tilting her head to the side. "Could I have moss and something to get rid of fleas and ticks?" At Hollypaw's amused expression Plasmapaw felt the need to clarify, "Rainpaw and I need to look after Goldenbee." Hollypaw nodded, still amused, "You do realize that he is capable of coming here himself if he needs something, right? He is only not a warrior because Snowstar allowed him to be an elder since his wounds don't stop bleeding on their own and he doesn't want tolearn to fight." She left to the back of her den and returned shortly after with a leaf wrap and moss tucked under her chin. She gave them to Plasmapaw and explained, "The leaf wrap contains honey and mousebile. Honey is for the fleas and the mousebile is for the ticks. Wash your paws afterwards in the pond. Anything else?" Plasmapaw nodded, "Yeah. I think I overdid it in training today." Hollypaw nodded and left. She then returned with willow bark. "This should help." Plasmapaw nodded and licked his sister's cheek before walking off to the elder's den.

Inside Rainpaw was watching Goldenbee eat as he recounted the assessments. Once Rainpaw notice Plasmapaw he continued his tale and the two apprentices split the moss and the contents in the leaf wrap. Applying some mousbile on some moss, Plasmapaw began searching the golden tabby's pelt for fleas and ticks. Rainpaw finished his tale and began taking out the stale, old moss and added lavender to the new nest.

By the time the two apprentices were finished, the sky was filled with a pink hue and the clouds were orange in the light of the setting sun. Plasmapaw trudged towards the apprentice's den, holding his willow bark, his white back turning silver and gray in the dying rays. As he padded into the den, he noticed a small shrew's body near his nest. Sniffing it, he caught his father's oak forest scent and smiled as he bit into the prey. He finished it within a few heartbeats and chewed the willow bark after burrying the bones. The bushes rustled and the other apprentices walked in, chatting excitedly. "what's going on?" Plasmapaw wondered. Icepaw was the one who replied as she trotted over, her tail held high in the air, "Milkstep said Snowstar will make us all warriors in two nights, on half-moon, and she's going to make the kits into apprentices. Except for Creamkit since he's only three moons old." Icepaw purred as their denmates curled up in their nests and fell asleep. The mostly brown she-cat lowered her voice, "Also, Hollypaw says we will have siblings soon. Mother is delivering as we speak." Plasmapaw's blue eyes rounded in curiosity, "When did she start? I thought the kits weren't due for another moon!" Icepaw nodded, "She started shortly after we left for the Clover Cove. I hope nothing goes wrong!" She then curled up in her nest, "Goodnight, Plasmapaw." Plasmapaw purred, "Goodnight."

Plasmapaw raced through the undergrowth after a shrew. The sun beat down on his back, warming him. He was about to catch it when the sky turned dark. He looked up as he ran, a faint purple glow surrounding him. The shrew was gone and dark clouds covered the sky. "Darkness is coming. A storm will rain down upon the snow like no other, threatening to wash away the cold. Two storms will clash, one of lightning and one of thunder. Ice will fall through the pressure and thunder will overshadow the lightning as the lost find their way home." Looking around for the source of the message, Plasmapaw felt himself falling. He jerked up with a start, the day sunny and bright again and the shrew disappearing into the ferns. Growling, the tom sniffed the air for another piece of prey. Finding none, he grabbed his other kills, five mice and a rabbit, before making his way back to the Willow River, where the others were waiting.

"Now that all the apprentices are here, I can give the results on the Hunter-Fisher Placements. Rainpaw, you are a fisher along with Nettlepaw. You both have shown accuracy when fishing but have a lot of trouble with land prey. Icepaw, Plasmapaw, and Mistpaw, you are land hunters. You have shown that you are more capable hunting on land rather than in the waters. This however does not mean you can't hunt on land and fish. This is just so we know in cases of emergency what you are proficient in." Shadowsong announced, her short, black, pelt shining as she stood beside Batglow. The gray tabby stepped forward, "You will all become warriors tomorrow, once Snowstar has rested from delivering the kits." As the other apprentices chattered amongst themselves, Plasmapaw sat among them, thinking about the weird daydream he had. 'It has to be a daydream, right?' He thought, remembering the words.

 **A.N. Here is another chapter of Snow Shining.**


End file.
